Project:Lost Memories
by Blackrock414
Summary: First time writing :D I have horrible English and will try to fix as much as I can and add more content. Yi woken in a completely different era and nia Demacia Piltover has fallen, Viktor and Zaun ruled.


_Hi :D_

 _This is my first time writing, I did tried to correct as much as I can, but Im crap at English. Heres my Version of the Project Conspiracy._

 _Project:Lost Memories-Chapter 1 Awakening_

#MEMORY IMPLANT FAILURE #

SUBJECT-ALPHA RETAINS 24% OF MEMORY

ALPHA-CONTAINMENT-BLOCK

!INTRUDER ALERT!

INTRUDER DATA:"SCARLET"

MEMORY TRACE:033300500044

MOBOLIZING PROJECT ZED

#ERROR#

STATIS-CHAMBER LOST

SUBJECT-ALPHA WILL WAKE IN 3 MINUTES

WARNING

SUBJECT-APLHA WILL WAKE IN 3 MINUTES

MANUAL SUBDUCTION REQUIRED

 _What is this….._

 _I heard Faint voice of one who I know not_

The Facility burst into flames as "Scarlet" razed the lab,

"Hurry,we may not have a chance if Master Yi had his memory override then he may not join us." Echoed through her coms.

"Shut up Lucian, you forced me to zis"replied the French, though decades have pass still her ascent tore apart the thick metallic walls with her "Scarlet Sabre", a weapon that was engineered for her,light yet agile straight towards the stasis chamber who kept their final clue and chance to overthrow Viktor and 'its"Mechanical Menace.

To only find that Master Yi who shoved the scientist onto the computer, knocking him out.

"Hello,are you alright?"which was effortless as Yi collapsed, immediately she went to help him up and handed him his sword-"Alpha" blade, manufactured to him specifically.

 _Petals?Blood?_

Yi wasn't seeing the metallic structure,all he sees is a bloodied blade and a corpse,then tears drips down. _This blade is not….MINE…_

The image shattered by hexagons and revealed the cold facility as the sciencist stabbed a syringe of liquid into him to his struggle he forced him off into the system computer knocking him out.

The Metallic walls ripped apart and there was a tall robotic figure with pink glaring visuals. It assist Yi to stand up,he stood up only to stutter on to a nearby table,he lied against it as the figure handed him a blade different from the one he envisioned, his comms jerked and he hears a voice with a distinct French accent.

"Do you hear me,"

"Yes"

"What is this place,who am..I,what are you."

"I have no time fo diz questionz now, we must get you out."

With his question on hold, Yi follow the figure towards the exit and into the opening where her ally "Lucian" was waiting.

The city was cyber,filled with lights that shimmered.

A grey figure-Project Zed stood above the exit and fired off two shurikens at who didn't even hesitated parried it for yi and Lucian began firing at him,Zed dodge them by swapping with his neared as Lucian backed off onto a elevator,Yi and Fiora also rushed to help.

 _What is this…._

The figure was handling all Yi, Lucian and Fiora as their blades and guns darted forward and lunging at Zed,Zed parrying her blow with his arm blade,cutting at her in retaliation.

 _There was this grave and a large samurai figure..ARGGGGG….._

" _Kill…Yon….ARGGGGG…..Peac…Min….So…I will…until the end"_

" _End all of them…..Bring….them…_

 _His struggling continue as his allies fought with Zed._

" _Mind,Soul…."_

His blade extended "command:/Highlander,Activated"popped in his visuals.

His body grew lighter, the dark voice dimmed and everything seemed so much calmer. As Fiora and Lucian can't stand for more,Yi charged forward and knocked the shuriken coming towards Lucian and follow Zed though his shadow and swung at him ,as their blade clattered Yi's mind began to fill with someone else's….

Through multiple parrying and slicing,he knew this wasn't his blade style seemed so different from what he learnt. His blade went pass Zed's shoulder guard as the extension retracted.

Defeated Zed disappeared to what seemed to be a shadow of him.

As they came to the end of the elevator ride

a chopper closed down on them as both Project hopped on and Lucian offered his hand to Yi.

' _Death is like a wind,always by my side'_

 _"Let us end this mockery"_

This is literally Project:OVERDRIVE in words and I cant guarantee that it's the best you can find out there,I rarely read LoL fanfic,and my English is crap.I often write stories/fanfic to practice to a comment to this ugly piece of shit that's on par with if you like the idea


End file.
